carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Oscar Modra
I had the idea of making a character I control, that does contract negotiations and you have to make him happy or he'll want to leave, so here it is. Happy65 11:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) What about a move to Aurora FC? We'll need to make the page though. HORTON11: • 16:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dear Aurora FC Manager I am not satisfied with a move to Aurora FC. They are not preforming at my level and I would not fit in with the rest of the club. Also, please don't try to persuade me by doing high wage deals. It does not work. I do not care about money, I care about playing good football for big clubs. My current favourite intrest is a move to FC Willemstad and a loan deal until the end of the season at Medi FC. The reason is I want to get prepared for when willemstad will probably get promoted by getting some top experience at a big club. Your sincerely, Oscar Modra Mr. Modra, We at Cape Cross FC have been monitoring your progress and are interested in signing you on to a revatalized team. We may not be big or rich, but the team plays well and is in talks to Bring in other good players to bolster the squad. Sincerely, Gert Henneman, Club President President Henneman Hello, Mr. Henneman. I would be intrested in a move to Cape Cross but I would like to know what you would do for a move. To help your club out, there could be a move to FC Willemstad and then a loan until the end of the season at Cape Cross. Please tell me if you are intrested in the loan fc willemstad deal or if you do not like the offer, tell me about your transfer offer. Your sincerely, Oscar Modra A loan may not be bad, but we are looking for a longer-term commitment since the club is looking to become a contender in the top half of the table for future seasons. HORTON11: • 17:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, willemstad do seem a bigger club. Oscar Modra Well Willemstad does not have to compete against the top teams in the country, and signing you (as we have Giggs) will help the club become bigger. HORTON11: • 17:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) No offence, but I am good personal friends with Simon Jordans as we train together, and willemstad has a libertan and brunanter international. Oscar Modra '''"we are the modras" Well if you are so set on joining Willemstad, we won't bother with looking for a deal. HORTON11: • 17:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I am not. I am just saying i am currently leaning towards them until you negotiate. I am willing to join for 2 months at Cape cross to see if it suits me. '''Oscar Modra 2 months is too short a period. We would need to keep you at least until the end of the season and if you perform well would greatly be interested in securing a deal for 2 or more years. HORTON11: • 18:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm out of your availability, Mr Henneman until you negotiate further. Oscar Modra